


Affrimation

by Saku015



Series: Pride Month 2018 [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: When everyone knows it.





	Affrimation

Shizuo burst open the door of Russia Sushi, being angrier than ever before on that day. His shirt was torn by several cuts and he panted angrily. Vorona looked at her senpai with wild eyes, but saw how a smile crept on Simons’ tan face.

”Shi-zu-o! How was date!” He asked without his kind smile disappearing.

”Shut the hell up!” Shizuo barked as he walked towards the private little room in the restaurant. He always had a fresh pack of clothes there.

”What’s wrong with senpai?” Vorona asked Dennis, who was kept occupied with making some sushi for her.

”Nothing, really. He just has returned from his daily chase with his boyfriend.”

Vorona remembered that she had heard some rumors about her senpai having a complicated relationship with someone, but she had never seen the guy before. She had often wondered what kind of a person the other was. She was sure that he had to be special if he could rile up her senpai like that.

”As far as I know, Shizuo-senpai hates him,” she said, looking at the man.

”If he hates him so much, why did he not kill him during those ten years they had known each other?”

That made Vorona think for a minute. She was not a very sentimental person. If she heard about someone hating another person and wanted to kill him, she could not imagine anything else, than the person killing his enemy. However, Shizuo-senpai was something else.

Said senpai reappeared and sat down to the stool beside her. He sent her an apologetic look with a little blush on his face. He had never behaved like that in front of Vorona and Shizuo did not want her to think bad things about him.

”Sorry for earlier,” he mumbled, thinking about himself lashing out to Simon. Vorona looked at him curiously and Shizuo backed out a little. It was like as if the woman could see in his core.

”Senpai…” She started cautiously, examining his every expression. ”If it does not offend you, would you be so kind and answer one question?”

Shizuo raised his eyebrows. He had never seen his kouhai like that. Cautious, but curious at the same time. He nodded as an answer.

”Sure. What is it?”

”Are you sure you hate that person?” Vorona asked Shizuo, leaning a little bit closer. 

The mans’ body stiffened and Shizuo averted his gaze. He knew immediately whom Vorona referred to. Vorona had to admit that Simon and Dennis had to be right. That was true she had not known him for a long time, but she had already seen his angry face – his snarl and twitching eyebrows. That expression he was wearing now was more embarrassed than annoyed. 

”What are you talking about?” He asked as steadily as he could. ”Of course I am!”

Vorona felt as a small smile crept to her lips. No matter how strong Shizuo was, her senpai could be really denying sometimes.


End file.
